jackandedenalifefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jirachi8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jack and eden: a life Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jirachi8 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jacksparke254 (Talk) 03:08, November 5, 2011 hi eden, like our new favicon! top left-hand corner where the w used to be Jacksparke254 21:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) =name= well you could of told me. Jacksparke254 23:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) =favicon= where the hell is the favicon!! =scholl= who do you have for school? iv'e got miss jamerson =re-scholl= i got eth in my class =minecrafterpedia= hi jirachi8, i made this wiki called minecrafterpedia, can you please help me on that wiki. Jacksparke254 21:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) =minecrafterpedia= oh i forgot, type it in the top right-hand side search bar. Jacksparke254 22:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) =dino-rang= he's not a pig, he's a crocodile. and he is very strong ecspishily his vortex boomerang. eden, i know more stuff about skyalnders then you. JACK Jacksparke254 21:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) =minecraft= have you found out my pet creeper secret yet?? Jacksparke254 21:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) =best freind= your one of my best freinds eden. Jacksparke254 01:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) =skylanderpedia= i know what your doing with skylanderpedia wiki and kirby/zelda wiki, spit it out Jacksparke254 08:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) =skylanderpedia= skylanderpedia is winning!! Jacksparke254 01:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) =chishtian= are you chirshtan?? if you are leave a message Jacksparke254 21:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) =minecraft= i defeated 2 minecraft bosses eden! i defeated the ender boss and the aether boss. i don't know why i told you that, i just fell cheerful!! Jacksparke254 23:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i think i woke up on the left hand side =art= how did you get that moving picture again eden? Jacksparke254 01:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) =skylanders wiki= i found out that the skylanders wiki have been copying of spyro the dragon wiki and skylanderpedia wiki!!! Jacksparke254 07:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) =Re-copying= i know. Jacksparke254 23:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) =new wiki= hi jirachi8, i was thinking, maybyey we should make a new wiki. if you want to make a new wiki, send me a message on what do want it to be about. Jacksparke254 23:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) =whirlwind= the air elimen is famouse for whirlwind!!! Jacksparke254 23:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC) =new wiki= how about world of gamers wiki?? and do you want me to be they maker or do you want to be the maker. hope you like the name!! Jacksparke254 20:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i got that name while i was on the trampoline. =logo= i love your logo on the kirby/zelda wiki, i also take back on what i said about cutter, he is AWESOME!! and how did you make that logo?? Jacksparke254 20:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) =new wiki 2= we should get lot's of people on our new wiki like hoshii no kaabii, king De De De, ethan, macka and oli!!